metalfandomcom_de-20200214-history
System of a Down
System of a Down‏‎ (dt: System eines Untergangs, kurz SOAD)' '''aus LA-County, Kalifornien, USA, machen seit 1995 hervorragenden Nu Metal. Seit 2006 machen sie nur noch sporadisch etwas zusammen. Sie verkauften insgesamt 40 Millionen Alben mit sehr kritischen Texten. Alle Mitglieder haben armenische Wurzeln. Sound anhören Erstmal etwas Sound, damit wir wissen, worüber wir hier eigentlich reden: *Chop Suey! (Video, 3:26 min) - vom Album Toxicity *Toxicity (Video, 3:52 min) - vom gleichnahmigen Album *Hypnotize (Video, 3:48min) *B.Y.O.B. (Video, 4:22min) '''Exquisite Live-Konzerte:' *'Rock am Ring 2011' – (live, 1:28 h) *'Rock in Rio 2011' – (live, 1:46 h) Akustik-Cover: *'aaa' – (4:10) - vom Album Mesmerize Namensherkunft Der Name der Band ist übersetzt System eines Untergangs. System of a Down ist eigentlich eine Abkürzung für System of American Down, was System eines amerikanischen Untergangs bedeutet. System of a Down beschäftigen sich in ihren Songs viel mit ähnlichen Themen - Untergang der Gesellschaft, Krieg, etc. DDie Phrase selbst entstammt dem Gedicht Daron Malakians "Victims of a Down". Geschichte von System of a Down‏‎ Serj Tankian (Gesang) und Daron Malakian (Gitarre) gründeten 1993 die Band Soil. 1995 gründeten sie System of a Down, Shavo Odadjan übernahm den Bass, Andy Khachaturian das Schlagzeug. Zwei Jahre später verieß er die Band und wurde durch John Dolmayan ersetzt. Produzent Rick Rubin verschaffte dem Quartett einen Plattenvertrag, nachdem er sie live hatte spielen sehen. Er produzierte danach auch das Debütalbum der Band, System of a Down, das 1998 erschien und sich dem Nu Metal, Punk und Heavy Metal zuordnen ließ, aber auch Alternative Passagen enthielt, die sich oft in Metal kombiniert mit Elementen armenischer Musik. Danach gingen System of a Down auf Tour mit Slayer. 2001 kam dann System of a Downs zweites Album Toxicity heraus, das unter Fans als ihr bestes gilt. Esführte den begonnenen Stil fort und zeigte markante vokale Wechsel zwischen Daron Malakians und Serj Tankians Gesang sowie lauten Gerschei, Shouting und melodischem, klarem Gesang. Ein Jahr später kam dann Steal This Album! heraus, das laut Tankian Toxicity abschließt (es enthält für Toxicity geschriebene Lieder, die nicht aufs Album kamen), aber auch ein paar eigene Tracks enthält. Nach ein paar Jahren Pause und der Widmung an Soloprojekten kamen dann 2005 die beiden Alben Mezmerize und Hypnotize heraus, die zusammen ein Doppelalbum ergeben. Beide erzielten großen kommerziellen erfolg. Jedoch wollten System of a Down mit den beiden Alben nicht mehr Erfolg erzielen, sondern den Fans Zeit geben, sich mit dem Stoff von Mezmerize auseinanderzusetzten, bevor sie sich an Hypnotize wagen können. 2006 legte die Band eine längerfristige Pause ein. Die Mitglieder widmeten sichSoloprojekten und dem Privatleben. So kümmerte sich Tankian um sien Plattelabel Serjical Strike und seine Solokarriere als Sänger, während Malakian und Dolmayan die Band Scars on Broadway gründeten. Erst 2011 begannen die Mitglieder von System of a Down, wieder gemeinsam zu Touren. Sie tourten drei Jahre lang durch die ganze Welt, bis es 2015 schließlich zur Wake Up The Souls-Tour kam, mit der die Band an den Völkermord an den Armeniern von 1915 bis 1917 erinnern wollte. Am 23. April 2015, dem Vortag des hundertjährigen Gedenktages des Völkermordes, spielte die Band ein Konzert in Jerewan, Armenien. Der Eintritt war frei, es war System of a Downs erstes Konzert in Armenien. Alben von System of a Down‏‎ Die Band hat bisher fünf Alben veröffentlicht - die letzten beiden Alben erschienen 2005. *1998 – System of a Down *2001 – Toxicity *2002 – Steal This Album! *2005 – Mezmerize *2005 – Hypnotize 1. Album – System of a Down Das Debütalbum von SOAD System of a Down wurde bis März 1998 aufgenommen und erschien im Juni desselben Jahres. Das Album wurde von Rick Rubin produziert und erreichte am 2. Februar 2000 Goldstatus in den USA, 2002 dann Platinstatus. Die Japan-Edition enthält zwei Bonus Tracks. *Nu Metal – 13 Tracks, 40:36 min 2. Album – Toxicity Das zweite System of a Down-Album Toxicity wurde zwischen März und Juli 2001 aufgenommen und erschien im September desselben Jahres. Es gilt als System of a Downs bestes Album. 3. Album – Steal This Album! Das dritte SOAD-Album Steal This Album! wurde 2002 aufgenommen und erschien im November. 4. Album – Mezmerize Das vierte SOAD-Album Mezmerize ist Teil-1 eines Doppelalbums. 5. Album – Hypnotize Das erste SOAD-Album Hypnotize ist der zweite Teil des Doppelalbums. Siehe auch *Slipknot *Korn *Downset Quellen *The History Of: System Of A Down, ultimate-guitar.com *System of a Down, de.wikipedia.org Weblinks *Homepage *Wikipedia en:System of a Down‏‎ Kategorie:Nu Metal Kategorie:Bands